We Stitch These Wounds
by MistresofRave
Summary: This story follow the tale of Kagome, Sesshoumaru and the transgressions other have made against them, this is the first part of at least three planned storys. We stitch these wounds, We set this world on fire, and The wretched and divine. They are song fics that encorporated a lyric from each track of each c.d., written by the black veil brides. Drabble Series.
1. All of Your Hate

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or All Your hate by the Black Veil Brides_

_All Your Hate_

_"Here's to your martyr watch her morals bend, an empty stories we grow hungry  
To reclaim the notes we lend, you cannot win, when saints are glory I'll die slowly"—Black Veil Brides_

Kagome ran away from the car that was near her. That was her fiancé, Inuyasha, she had just caught him cheating on her; with her own sister! This was the end, the final straw. There was one thing that she knew for certain. She needed a drink. She made her way to the bar she was familiar with. The bartender had seen all of her troubles and her toils, he never judged her though. That's what she loved about him. And she certainly needed a sympathetic ear about now, not to mention a good stiff drink.

She walked into the bar and sat down, she was lucky there weren't many people here tonight. He walked up to her immediately.

"Looks like you need a drink Kagome. Trouble?"

"I certainly do need one, Sesshoumaru. And yes there's been quite a bit of trouble in my life."

Sesshoumaru made her a drink and then motioned to the other bar tender, saying he was going to take his break.

"Come on, we can chat in the VIP lounge, there's no one in there right now." He said as he guided her there. He had noticed it when she had come in, her hair was disheveled, clothes a mess and her eyeliner was running down her cheeks. Something had certainly happened to her and he needed to find out what. He cared very much for this little minx, had known her for years, and he was almost certain that her fiancé was part of the cause. "Now tell me what is wrong?" He said as they sat down next to one another.

"Inuyasha was cheating on me."

"The devil, who with?"

"My sister." Kagome said and tear slipped down her cheeks.

_No wonder she's so upset._

"Come now lovely." Sesshoumaru said as he held her. He hated his half-brother for what he had done to Kagome. Sesshoumaru had be interested in Kagome for a long time, he hadn't spoken up in time though and she had begun dating his brother. When the pair had gotten engaged Sesshoumaru was sure that was it for his chances, but this, this could be his chance. "His is a curr for ever having disrespected you in such a way. If you were mine, I would never even think of cheating on you."

"W-What else would you do if I was yours?" Kagome's tongue darted out to lick her lips. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, knew that it was her fiancé's brother. But she was so tired of always being second best. She just…she needed this.

"You would be ravished every moment, there would be nothing that would be taken for granted. You would want for nothing and you would experiences pleasure that you never have experienced before." Sesshoumaru licked his lips as he looked down at her. She was so innocent, he knew because she had told him, she had never actually laid with his brother. The couple just fought too much, she was still a virgin and pure. The allure was simply too great.

A faint blush worked it's way onto her cheeks and she looked at his delicious lips and she felt the need. Although she had her morals, she was very highly minded in that department, she wanted this so bad.

"Kiss me." She whispered.


	2. Beautiful Remains

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song Beautiful remains, it belongs to Black Veil Brides_

_Beautiful Remains_

_"This love will set you free, from thoughts of yesterday"—Black Veil Brides_

Those words were the only thing that Sesshoumaru needed, he closed the distance between them and cupped her cheek as he kissed her. And when their lips met there was an instant spark, he deepened the kiss easily and she responded very well. He moans were like music to his well versed ears.

Kagome was in shock when the kiss began, it was as if someone set off fireworks in her brain, she had never been kissed like this before. Neither Inuyasha nor Hojo had put this much passion into merely a kiss and they had tried to do more with her. But Kagome was a broken individual and could never fathom going much farther than kissing with a guy. But that was until Sesshoumaru had kissed her. When he kissed her she had forgotten all about what Inuyasha had done to her. All there was in this moment was she and him.

Sesshoumaru was amazed at how much she had responded to him. He had expected her to be a little bit hesitant to say the least, especially since they were in a place where someone could walk in and see them at any point in time, he had never taken Kagome for an exhibitionist. He was not naive though, he knew that part of this was just from the betrayal that she had experienced with Inuyasha. But if he could take away her sorrow, if he could make her feel better and loved for one night, then he could settle for that for now.


	3. Carolyn

_A/N: I do not own Inuyasha nor the song Carolyn that belongs to the Black Veil Brides_

_Carolyn_

_"Through pain of heart or loss of mind, your burdens lifted_

_You aren't alone just know that I,_

_can't save our hearts tonight" –Black Veil Brides_

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him, determined to make the most out of this night, starting here and now. His hand moved to her breast, beginning to fondle it. He responses pleased him so much, he knew that she had not went much past kissing and he really enjoyed the responses she was giving him.

_She is going to be much fun. _He thought to himself as his hand slowly descended lower, seeing just how far she was willing to go right now. He had no doubt that he would have her this night. It just was a matter of how much convincing tonight that she would need first.

Kagome couldn't stop her moaning, she would have been embarrassed if she had the sense to. Everything felt so good to her and she just wanted to be taken away. The pain of what she had went to was ruling her heart and her head and she felt ever so alone. He was giving her exactly what she needed. She needed to be close to someone and needed him.

"You are no alone Kagome." He whispered in her ear, making her moan quietly as that traitorous hand slipped farther. "But I warn you, I cannot save both of our hearts tonight."


	4. Children Surrender

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it, the song is children surrender by Black Veil Brides

_Children Surrender_

_"We're born into the night like children of the damned_

_ Our pain will shine a light to those who understand."—Black Veil Brides_

"I know." Kagome said as she pushed herself against him and kissed him deeply, she moved she her legs were uncrossed as she continued to kiss him fiercely. Their tongues and teeth clashed against each other and she seemed in some kind of rush.

Sesshoumaru gently slowed down her frenzied kissing, making it languid and slow, and just that much more of a tease. His hand trailed teasingly down her thigh and up her skirt getting close to her most sacred spot, somewhere that he knew no others had laid claim. It gave him a feeling a masculine pride that she offered this to him, something his little brother had never succeeded in getting. He understood the mind frame she was in right now though. Her pain was ruling her emotions and thoughts, her pain made her like a light house, she was a beacon for those who had been there; and indeed he did understand her.

She was such a rare and gentle creature and he was a creature of night, he had been nyx's sweet child since he was young. Now Kagome was being reborn into the night, the sweet fallen angel was getting a taste of what it meant to be one of the damned for the first time in her life. And she was loving every second of it.


	5. Heaven's Calling

Disclaimer: Once again not mine, oh i do loathe these things...the song is Heaven's calling by BVB

_Heaven's Calling_

_Spill like thunder to what we're holding_

_Sleep forever now my darling—Black Veil Brides_

Sesshoumaru's hand started to slip down her stomach, lower and lower, slowly and sensuously. He brush along her hips and she shivered. He reach and played at her panty line, she moaned a little in response, she almost couldn't believe that she was doing this right now. But she couldn't force herself to stop, she didn't want to stop. It just felt too good. His fingers slid down and he met no curl but bare skin. He growled approvingly.

"Why Kagome, I see you are shaved. I must say I did not expect that from you." He chuckled as he began to kiss her neck, he pulled her so her back was to his chest and switched their positions. This gave him easier access to her and he could torture her better. His finger slipped down farther as he began to bite on her neck and listen to the moan she let out. He touched her pussy and at the briefest of touches she moaned loudly.

_Oh Yes! She is going to be a lot of fun tonight. _


	6. Knives and Pens

Disclaimer: Still not mine. This is though my favorite song on the c.d. Knives and Pens is the property of the black veil brides

_Conscience begs for you to do what's right—Black Veil Brides_

Kagome's conscience suddenly came into play.

_Kagome just what do you think that you are doing!?_

**What I want for once, it just feels so good…**

_So you are going to lose your virginity because it feels good? Because you are upset of Inuyasha doing to you what you pretty much are doing right now. You are being a whore Kagome._

**No, but…I'm not being a whore, this is Sesshoumaru, I have wanted him for a long time and I know he cares about me.**

_Which is what makes you so terrible and wicked. You know his feelings for you and he is your fiancé's brother! Think of what you are doing!_

Kagome stilled as her conscience yelled at her and she realized it was right, what must he think of her and how selfish was she?

"I-I can't…" Kagome cried, tears falling down as she hurried and rush away leaving Sesshoumaru dumbfounded.


	7. Never Give in!

Disclaimer: Not mine. The song never give in belongs to Black Veil Brides

_When your life feels lost, fight against all the odds!—Black Veil Brides_

Sesshoumaru was confused as hell, she appeared to be enjoying herself, and in fact he knew she was. So why had she ran away like that. He had to know! He had to know what was going on.

"Dee, I have to go."

"Go, go after her." Dee said as she smile in support, she knew how badly he wanted this female and she wasn't going to stand in his way.

Sesshoumaru gave her an appreciative smile before running out of the door after Kagome. It was pouring rain outside. _She's going to get sick…I have to find her._ He couldn't help but think to himself. He found her leaning against a brick wall, he could tell she was hysterical and he immediately rushed to her.

"Kagome, please, you need to come inside." He placed a hand on her arm and she immediately shivered and tried to get away.

"No!" She cried out horsely.

"Kagome. What happened back there?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pulled her closer, she was trying to resist him but he could tell she was having a hard time.

"I'm not a slut! I'm not a whore! Please don't make me go through that again!" She cried out.

_I have a feeling she's talking about more than us fooling around._

"Kagome I could never think that of you." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled her to him for a kiss in the rain it was as if time slowed down and circle around them as if they were the only two in the world.


	8. The Perfect Weapon

Disclaimer: Not mine, song is Perfect Weapon by Black Veil Brides

_The liars cheating, _

_Our hearts beating, go!_

_And now you're on your own.—Black Veil Brides_

Time stood still for Kagome, she felt like she was in one of those romance movies where the leading couple kisses for the first time and time slows and the camera circles around them. She felt the need to confess all of her sins and transgressions to this man.

"Sesshoumaru…" She breathed as she broke apart from him gasping for air. "…there is something that you do not know. I am afraid I lied to you when I told you I was a virgin." There were new tears welling up in her eyes now as she looked up and stared into his golden ones.

"What do you mean Kagome?" _Why would she lie to me about that!?_

"I..I…I was raped." Kagome choked on these words. "I was coming home one night and this man he pulled me into an alley, I fought as hard as I could it wasn't enough. It had something to do with Inuyasha. He made me give him some sort of message."

"Did you tell him?" There was red bleeding into his eyes now, it enraged him that someone would do that to _his_ Kagome.

"Yes. I told Inuyasha."

"What did he say?" Sesshoumaru wanted to know.

"He did not care, he said thanks and not another word."

"And you have told no other?" His eyes were fully red now, he wanted to kill his brother, even more so he wanted to kill whomever had done this to Kagome.

"No, No one." Tears fell down her cheeks again as she began to cry.

_She has dealt with this on her own with no help from my brother. That bastard did nothing nor did he act like he cared at all about her. No wonder she was having doubts and she freaked out now. _

"Come with me Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he put an arm around her waist and led her away.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my place." He said, he would show her what it meant to have someone care for her properly.


	9. Sweet Blasphemy

Disclaimer: Mine? HA! I wish! If so i would be playing with a naked Sesshoumaru all day. Song is Sweet Blasphemy by BVB

_When darkness is all you see_

_This is our Sweet Blasphemy—Black Veil Brides_

Kagome was curious as she let Sesshoumaru take her to wherever he was taking her, to his home she assumed, she didn't know what he had meant. What it was to have someone treat her _how a woman should be treated._ But she trusted him so she would follow and find out what the night held for her. She hadn't meant to freak out of him, but the warmth of his hand and the firm yet gentle occasional squeezes coming from him, make her feel more secure and a lot better about herself. She didn't know if she could go through with anything with him. Didn't know if her inner-self would let her. But she would see it was not that she didn't want to with Sesshoumaru, she had wanted him for such a long time.

_Kagome saw black as she remembered that night. _

_She was pushed into a dark alley and blindfolded she couldn't see anything at all and she didn't know what was going on. She heard a buckled clack and pants drop and she panicked. She was a virgin! This couldn't happen!_

_"HELP!" She screamed and was slammed into the wall and pulled back._

_"Bitch you shut your mouth! Oh and tell Inuyasha that Chiro says hello." The man said as he raped her for the next two hours. Kagome's throat was hoarse from pleading and her face and hair were matted and wet from her tears. She stumbled home to tell Inuyasha only to have him not care at all. _

She shivered as she remembered this memory and it was now that she realized they had arrived and he was looking at her with concern.


	10. The Mortician's Daughter

Disclaimer: Not mine/Mortician's Daughter by Black Veil Brides/ We're nearing the end, one chapter to go!

_We booked our flight those years ago, _

_You said you loved me as you left me—Black Veil Brides_

Sesshoumaru thought back to years ago when he first met Kagome. Back before she was with his brother and she was an undiscovered treasure among his family. She was so sweet and that was really what had caught his attention, she was younger than him quite true, a few years, and it was just about the time that he was to head off to college to prepare him for what his future held; for what his father wanted for his future.

They had met at a social function, he remembered standing at the gazebo with her and thinking how beautiful she was. Meeting a creature like this made him want to forgo all the plans his family had for him. Just with one look. She smiled at him and he smile back. They spent the rest of the function walking together and conversing, enjoying the other's company. Sesshoumaru was surprised at how witty she was and how enjoyable the conversation became. She smiled a sweet smile and kissed him on the steps of the gazebo. She whispered 'Don't tell' to him and he knew that this was her first kiss and he felt a kind of pride rise up in his stomach.

The next weekend he saw her at the same gazebo and they spent the day together again, he was falling in love with her that much he knew. She bit her lip as she looked up at him at the end of the night, they were on the steps once again. This time he reach for the kiss and she responded in kind. When the broke apart panting he was faced with sapphire eyes staring him down and they looked trouble.

"I love you." She told him.

It was then that the both of their parents busted out of the bushes, they had clearly suspected what their children were up to and felt that they were ruining their futures. They hauled them off, Kagome screaming and it broke Sesshoumaru's heart. The next day he was shipped off to America to continue his education, not seeing her until sometime later.

_I'm never letting go of you again Kagome. If only I had fought. If only I had come for you. Then perhaps this great tragedy would never have happened._


	11. We Stitch These Wounds

Disclaimer: Not mine. The song is why stitch these wounds by the Black veil brides

_I think of it each time I touch you, _

_Or every time I hear his name.—Black Veil Brides_

"Kagome I need to apologize to you." Sesshoumaru said as he ushered her inside of his apartment.

"Whatever for Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked curiously, what would he need to confess to her, what sin did he commit against her?

"For when we were young and together." He admitted shamefully. "We shared our first kiss and our parents prevented us from seeing each other anymore. And I want to apologize to you, if I had fought harder. If I had defied them, this wouldn't have happened to you. You wouldn't have been with my brother. You wouldn't have made my heart break to see you with him yet unhappy. You wouldn't have been betrayed in the worst possible way by the foul cur and your sister. And perhaps most of all, the greatest of atrocities would never have happened to you." Sesshoumaru said, there were tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall and she stood there looking shocked.

_He blames himself._

"The last time we were together like this, you told me that you loved me." Sesshoumaru said as he took her hands in his own. "Well I need to tell you something as well." He pulled her flush to him hearing her little gasp. "I love you Kagome. I have loved you ever since I set my eyes on you. I have wanted nothing more my entire life than for you to be mine. I have sat in agony and watched as my brother was able to have you. Please Kagome, I love you, be mine." Sesshoumaru said fervently.

Kagome stood there in shock, gazing up into his gorgeous liquid amber eyes and struggled to find her voice.

_A/N: There we go the first part is done. Mwhahaha, i know i'm terribly evil and i'm sorry for you guys. But i do plan on starting the next part sooon. Look for 'We Set The World On Fire' soon and i hope you like it don't hate me too bad :) Read and Review my lovlies 3_

-Mistress-


End file.
